beauty pageant
by talkingtummy
Summary: miyu joins a beauty contest to prove something to kanata. oneshot...


It was a hot, stuffy Wednesday afternoon, the kind that would make anyone's eyes droop, and Class 2-1 was bored stiff

It was a hot, stuffy Wednesday afternoon, the kind that would make anyone's eyes droop, and Class 2-1 was bored stiff. But Miss Mizuno had news that would wake them all up.

"Attention, class!" she said, excited. The zombies in front of her blinked blearily. "I am pleased to announce that in two weeks' time, the school will be holding its very first beauty pageant!"

Instantly awake, the girls broke into excited conversation.

Miyu yawned slightly. She didn't understand why they were making such a big deal out of this. _It's just a beauty contest._

Their teacher raised her voice slightly. "As I was saying, the pageant will take place in a fortnight. Anyone--or should I say, any woman--is eligible. If you're interested, I have the sign-up sheet over here with me."

"Wow, a beauty pageant! You should join, Miyu-chan," Aya whispered with a smile. "You're perfect for it."

"You think so?" Miyu asked skeptically.

"Of course! You're gorgeous! You're one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school!"

Miyu giggled and said to herself, "Hmm, maybe I should join… After all, there is a big prize…"

"How could a klutz like you win?" Kanata, hearing her, said coolly.

She scowled at him. "That's funny; I don't remember talking to you."

"Beauty queens are graceful and beautiful, and seeing as you're neither, there's not a snowball's chance in hell that you could win."

He sounded so superior that Miyu's blood started boiling. "You're such an arrogant--" She stopped herself and inhaled deeply. "How hard can it be? I bet I can win."

He sounded amused. "Really?"

His smirk made her angrier. "Yes, really!" Without thinking, Miyu raised her hand. "Mizuno-sensei!"

"What is it, Kouzouki-san?"

"Please sign me up for the beauty pageant." She shot a hard look at Kanata, who smirked as if to say, "You, a beauty queen? You wish."

Everyone else looked impressed. Nanami and Aya flashed Miyu identical grins.

"Go for it, Miyu-cchi!" Nozomu said. "I'll be cheering for you all the way!"

Later that day, Miyu regretted her decision. She felt stupid, entering a beauty pageant just because Kanata insulted her.

_What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what they do in beauty pageants!_

Worse still, Christine approached her during lunch and said, "Miyu-chan, just so you know, I will also be entering the contest. The Hanakomachi family has always been winners in pageants like this, and I will be sure to continue that tradition. But no hard feelings, okay?"

_Sure, _Miyu thought, _no hard feelings. _She suspected that Chris was being paranoid about her and Kanata again.

_Chris-chan is the most beautiful girl in the school. I can't compete with her! I can't do this! I have to get out of this._

Just as she turned on her heel to go to her teacher, Aya and Nanami came up to her and exclaimed, "Good news, Miyu-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Miss Mizuno has just finished finalizing the list. There's no turning back now!"

Miyu was panicked. "What? Oh, no! I can't do this! Guys, I don't know _how_ to be a beauty queen! What'll I do? Oh, my god…"

Putting an arm around her, Nanami said, "That's why you have us to help you out!"

They began training soon after. Beauty pageant contestants, Miyu found out, had to undergo lots of work. And it was not easy.

"First of all," Aya lectured, "beauty queens walk with grace and poise."

She placed a heavy encyclopedia on Miyu's head. "Walk in a straight line."

Every single time she tried, Miyu and the book took turns falling down.

"Aya-chan! I can't do this!"

"Keep at it! Posture is very important!"

"My butt hurts." She muttered, rubbing her backside.

"Well, the judges aren't going to notice that if you walk properly."

They started deciding what talent Miyu should show. Predictably, Aya wanted her to act a part from one of her plays. Nanami wanted her to dance. Miyu wanted the easiest.

"Singing?!" her friends groaned. "That's the most common talent. Remember, you have to stand out and catch the judges' eye."

"But I don't want to act alone, and I have two left feet." Miyu said emphatically. "Singing is my best option. And don't worry, I'll decide on the song."

They sighed, knowing that her mind was made up. "Fine, but make it _good_."

Next, Nanami and Aya made Miyu stand in her underwear while they scrutinized her.

"She has striking emerald eyes, we should take advantage of that. She should wear blue."

"Her hair is so lovely and long! We can do lots of hairstyles."

"What kind of bathing suit should she wear?"

"Bathing suit?" Miyu's voice escalated nervously. "_I am not_ wearing a swimsuit in front of the whole school!"

"It's no good complaining, because it's required. It's part of the program. Hmm… We'll have to go shopping later in the week to buy a good swimsuit…"

They tried different hairstyles on Miyu, including ponytails, pigtails, half-ponytails, headbands, barrettes…

Then they tried several make-up looks on her. Dark goth colors, glittery, pastel colors, cool colors, warm colors, the entire make-up palette.

Finally, the most important: what evening gown should she wear?

"We could rent one at Sakura Evening Wear," suggested Nanami.

"Yeah, we could use my entire life savings to rent something I'd only wear for a night," Miyu said sarcastically. "You know what, I have a gown my mom sent from America. The brand name is Vera Wang."

"Vera Wang?!" Aya yelped.

"Yup, why?"

Nanami stared at her with incredulity. "Miyu-chan, Vera Wang is an internationally acclaimed designer! Her designs cost a _fortune_! Not even Chris-chan could compete with a Vera Wang gown!"

Miyu was totally clueless as to why her friends were salivating at the thought of the gown. "Okay, I'll wear the gown. Don't get your undies in a bunch…"

Miyu was relieved when her friends left. She was tired and cranky, and all she wanted was to rest. She was trudging towards her room when Kanata said, "Hey, Miyu, have a cup of tea with me."

In the living room, Kanata and Miyu were sitting opposite each other. In silence, they sipped the warm, comforting tea.

"I watched your practice today," Kanata said.

"And…?"

"I think you shouldn't have joined."

Miyu sighed wearily. "Let me tell you something. My butt hurts. I have a stiff neck. I have tried more hairstyles in the past hour than I ever did in my lifetime. My face is cakey and grimy with all the make-up in Japan. So, Kanata, I think I deserve a break from fighting with you. Besides, I only joined because…" She left off.

"What is it?"

"I just want to prove you wrong, because you were being such a jerk."

He stared at her. "Well, you should keep practicing. You suck."

"That's because I didn't practice enough yet! Hey," She was struck by an idea, "Will you help me practice?"

"Why should I? I'll only be wasting my time, 'cause you're sure to lose."

She slammed her teacup down on the table. "You, Kanata Saionji, are a huge, stuck-up jerk! And--" she glared at him directly in the eyes, "I _will_ make sure that you'll eat your words."

After nonstop training, the big event was finally here!

Aya and Nanami were running like crazy through the dressing rooms. They told Miyu to stay put while they took care of everything.

"I can't find the bathing suit!"

"Come here, Miyu-chan, let me do your make-up…"

"Nanami-chan! What was her hairstyle for the swimsuit outfit?!"

Miyu was getting tired of the hassle and was about to get the swimsuit herself when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Kanata entered. "Hey."

"Hi," she said, surprised. "What are you doing back here?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"You're going to need it. Have you seen the other girls? They can kick your ass all they way to America."

Miyu's face contorted in rage, but an argument was averted by a voice that boomed through the auditorium's speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening! I am your emcee, Nozomu Hikarigaoka, and I must say, it is a pleasure to host an event featuring these beautiful young ladies." Miyu heard Okame chirping and she was sure that the parakeet was showering roses to the women in the crowd.

Nanami shoved Kanata out the door, saying, "We've got work to do, stop distracting her!"

Miyu changed into her bathing suit at record speed while Aya took the rollers out of her hair. "Wow, your hair looks so pretty!"

"Thanks, Aya-chan…"

Dabbing a bit of gloss onto Miyu's lips, Nanami said, "Do your best, Miyu-chan! We believe in you."

Her knees shaking, Miyu stood in line with the other girls. _Wow, they are all so gorgeous! Next to them, I must look so ugly. _

She stole a look at Chris, who was smiling and wearing a glittery moss-green swimsuit. _She looks like a star._

"Miyu, wait!" Aya called out. She held out a tub of petroleum jelly. "Rub this on your teeth so your mouth won't get stuck when you smile."

Miyu did as was told, thanked Aya, and waited for her cue. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she prayed, _Please don't let me trip… _The line slowly dwindled as she awaited her number to be called.

Finally, she was next.

"Contestant number 27!"

Swallowing, Miyu stepped onstage.

"Wow!" Kanata said softly as Miyu appeared. "She… She looks…"

"Hot!" Santa supplied.

"_Hot" was right_, Kanata thought.

Her blonde hair cascading into perfect curls, Miyu was clad in a white bikini with gold accents, and she was wearing a sheer chiffon cover-up. On her feet were sparkly gold kitten heels.

"She actually looks attractive," he said in disbelief. _She looks like a goddess! Damn, who thought she could look that good?_

Miyu was smiling as she walked down the catwalk. Her eyes sought out Kanata, and she flashed him a wink before turning back.

He was so stunned by her beauty that he didn't notice Santa saying, "I'll be back in a minute, the talent portion's coming up next, and I swore to do something for Nanami."

Backstage, Miyu's heart was thumping hard. She could hardly believe that she paraded around wearing a bikini. Unbelievable!

But she couldn't think about that now; the talent portion was coming up.

She turned to Santa. "Is everything ready?"

Kanata sat waiting impatiently for the next segment. He knew that Miyu was going to sing, but he didn't know what song.

His attention was diverted by Christine, who decided to show off her dancing skills by doing a ballet she made herself, entitled 'Saionji'. Much to Kanata's embarrassment, it was a three-minute ballet dedicated to him. Chris even donned a brown wig and brown contact lenses.

He breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. As far as he was concerned, that ballet was done solely for Chris' enjoyment.

"And now," Nozomu said, "please welcome contestant number 27 as she sings 'Til They Take My Heart Away' with guitar accompaniment."

Kanata clapped and spotted Santa onstage, carrying a guitar. Miyu, holding a microphone, took a seat on a high stool and smiled.

Santa began strumming, and Miyu started singing.

Perhaps Kanata forgot how captivating her voice was, because he was listening to every note that Miyu belted out. Her voice was like a spell to him.

"_And I will love you, til they take my heart away…"_

The song finished, Miyu and Santa stood up and took a bow. Santa was looking ecstatic, and as he sat down next to Kanata, he said, "Did you see that? All these people clapped for me!"

"I think they clapped for Miyu, who was singing. You were just the guitarist."

"You're so mean; you don't even support your best friend." Santa pretended to cry.

"Come on, Santa, pull it together," Kanata said impatiently. "What segment's next?"

"It's time for the question and answer portion!" Miyu anxiously murmured backstage. Aya was re-curling her hair and Nanami was applying make-up on her. "I'm so nervous!"

"You'll do fine, Miyu-chan," Nanami said distractedly. "You practiced your butt off!"

"And I have a bruise to prove it."

Aya gave Miyu a pair of dangling silver chandelier earrings. "Don't forget to wear the matching bracelet. Relax, Miyu, you look good!"

"Stunning," Nanami corrected her, "You look stunning."

Miyu hugged her friends. "Thanks a lot, Nanami-chan, Aya-chan. I never could have done this without you."

Aya smiled. "What are friends for?"

"Contestant number 27!" Nozomu announced.

Kanata's head snapped up. "Santa, are you sure that Miyu's number is 27? Santa?"

His best friend was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he went off for a snack, _Kanata thought.

But all thoughts of Santa were driven from his mind by Miyu's entrance.

In a form-fitting, sparkly sapphire gown, she looked like royalty. Her hair was styled in an updo with curly tendrils falling on her face. Her natural beauty was enhanced by the simple yet striking make-up.

Kanata felt breathless. He couldn't believe that this was Miyu, the klutzy girl who lived with him. Tonight, she was Miyu Kouzouki, contestant number 27, the gorgeous blonde girl walking onstage.

Then, as she walked down the catwalk, the unthinkable happened.

She tripped.

Gasps were heard from the audience and Kanata cringed. _Miyu, you clumsy clod! You could have tripped anywhere but you chose to do it front of the entire school!_

Fortunately, she regained her balance. Composing herself, she smiled and even gave a little wave as she stood in front of a microphone.

Nozomu approached her. "Good evening, Miyu-cchi. You are looking especially beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "The question for you, contestant number 27, is: if you could change one thing in our world today, what would it be?"

She was silent for a couple of minutes. Then she said, "Well, there a lots of things that need to be changed, but I think the most important is to have world peace."

Kanata groaned to himself. "Come on, Miyu, that has got to be the cliché answer for that question!"

"I know that it is a common answer," Miyu explained, "but I feel strongly about world peace. Every day, war affects impoverished countries. Families are torn apart, lives are destroyed, and innocent people perish. I believe that every human being deserves to live a peaceful life, a life free from destruction and desolation. Thank you."

The audience clapped. Kanata smiled. It was actually not bad, considering that the answer came from Miyu.

A few minutes later, Miyu was standing onstage with all the other contestants. It was the moment of judgment.

Nozomu stood in front of the audience. "The results are ready. The rubrics are as follows: 40 for beauty, 20 for poise and grace, 15 for the talent, and 25 for the question and answer." He slit open the envelope. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we have all been waiting for…"

Miyu felt dizzy with anticipation. _Please let it be me … _She really wanted to prove Kanata that she was more than just a klutz.

"The second runner-up is Noriko Yamaguchi!"

A girl with curly red hair burst into tears as she received the bronze tiara. She sobbed, "Th-th-thank y-you!"

Miyu rolled her eyes slightly. It was just a beauty contest, after all, and Yamaguchi was only second runner-up. There was nothing to be crying about, in her opinion.

She became aware that her palms were sweating. She wiped them discreetly on her gown and thought, _Second runner-up is taken… I still have a shot at being queen…_

"The first runner-up," Nozomu announced, "…is Miyu Kouzouki!"

Miyu felt numb as she accepted the silver tiara. Her insides felt like rubber and she just wanted to crawl into a hole. She didn't even say "Thank you." Instead, she just stood there, with a blank look on her face, as Christine Hanakomachi was announced as the winner.

Kanata frowned at Miyu's expression. She looked like she was hit by a bus and couldn't quite believe it happened.

"She looks disappointed," he said to Santa.

"Nah, she's probably in shock or something. Hey listen, Chris is having an after-party at her house, and she wants me to invite everyone. You should come."

Backstage, Aya and Nanami were helping Miyu clean up the dressing room.

"After-party?" Miyu groaned. "I am not in the mood to party."

"Cheer up, Miyu-chan, you won first runner-up! That's great!"

"It is not great. I want to be the beauty queen." She shuddered. "All I wanted was to prove my worth to Kanata, to prove him wrong. And all I accomplished was to prove him right, again!" She looked ready to cry.

Nanami hugged her. "Everyone else thinks you rock as a first runner-up. You should be proud of yourself and what you've accomplished."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Kanata appeared in the dressing room. "Miyu?"

Miyu scrubbed away the residual make-up on her face. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Alone," he added, and Aya and Nanami left, saying, "We'll be waiting outside, Miyu-chan."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What do you think?"

"Being first runner-up isn't so bad. I mean, for a klutz like you."

She bit back the curses she longed to utter. "You really want to rub it in? Fine. I, Miyu Kouzouki, the clumsiest girl in the country, am only fit as a first runner-up and nothing more. There, are you happy now?"

"I can't believe you really wanted to win."

"Of course I wanted to win! I wanted to prove you wrong, Kanata. To prove my worth to you. To make you…" she whispered the next words, "proud."

"Hey," he said softly, "I am proud of you no matter what."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He tilted his head towards her. "Really…" He leaned in slowly.

Their lips were almost touching when the door slammed. They pulled apart, surprised, as Chris exclaimed, "Miyu-chan!"

"Hi, Chris-chan."

"Congratulations on being first runner-up! No hard feelings, all right?"

Miyu took Kanata's hand and noticed that his eyes were sparkling in happiness.

She grinned at their pink-haired friend. "No hard feelings, Chris-chan. No hard feelings at all."

**I think Miyu deserves to be the beauty queen, but her being first runner-up adds more drama and realism to the story. Don't you think so? **


End file.
